ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Omega Episode 3
Characters Kaiju * Fiendish Type Beast: Dark Galberos Seijin * Malicious Alien: Alien Mefilas Ultra * Elemental Rookie: Ultraman Omega ** Fire ** Water * Mythological Sub-Leader: Ultraman Griffon ** Griffon ** Dragon Prologue In the Land of Light, Griffon is walking back and forth while he's worried about something. Griffon: What is that idiot doing on that planet? Did he let it be destroyed? Or even worse, what if he let the planet be invaded?! Can you stop playing this thing?! I'm trying to focus! Orpheus: Wow man calm down, why are you so angry? Griffon: Omega. I can't stop thinking about what that idiot is doing! Why was he chosen and not me?! I'm his superior! Orpheus: Man you should relax. Just because you're his superior and like, powerful then he, doesn't mean you were going to be chosen. Griffon: I know but, I'm just worried about what he might be doing there. Orpheus: If you're so worried, How about you go see what's going on there? Griffon: That's actually a good idea! A good idea coming from you is almost impossible. Orpheus: You think I'm a fool, but I'm pretty smart. Griffon: You do not look smart - He flies off the planet and starts flying to earth - Time to see if you didn't cause any damage Omega. Chapter 1 On earth, the day dawned rainy, with streets flooded and the TVs not working. In Ryo' house, he's playing on his switch. Omega: Wow, look how much water is falling. Ryo: The best day to be able to stay at home and play some Star Allies. Omega: You know, I've been thinking, do you live alone? Ryo: Yes, I've lived alone since my parents died. Omega: How did they die? You do not have to say if you don't want to, I do not want to see you sad. Ryo: No, I'll explain what I remember. It was during one night, me and my parents were walking down the street when a man in a black overcoat appeared in front of us. After this a white light occurs and after it disappears, I saw my parents who were not only dead, but were brutally dead. Their heads were blown up and I, traumatized. The man in the black overcoat had a white light on his right hand and he flees, I being wonder if he was human. Omega: My god so brutal! Ryo: The bad part is that for some reason, no one I know wanted to adopt me to live with them, nor my uncles, grandparents or anyone else! Sometimes I think nobody likes me. Omega: Dude, stop being depressive, there are people who like you, especially your friends and me. You are no longer alone. Ryo: You're right, I just needed to tell this to somebody and relieve myself of pain and sorrow - They feel an earthquake - What was that?! - He opens the curtains and sees a giant black being walking through the city - Is that a Kaiju? Omega: what else could it be? Ryo: Yeah you're right. Ready man? Omega: I'm born ready! He leaves the house and runs to the city. Chapter 2 Omega appears and sees the monster. Omega: Wait a minute, that's not some Kaiju, it's a Space Beast! Ryo: What's different about a Kaiju and a "Space Beast"? Omega: Can you see that he has a scary appearance right? Ryo: I have to admit, it's pretty scary if a person who never saw him saw him. Omega: Space Beast were creatures created to feed of the fear of various life forms. Ryo: Now answer me, are you afraid of him? Omega: A little. But just because he's scary, that does not mean that I will be afraid to face him. Here I go! Ryo: Wait, man! Look around the field, what do you see? Omega: I see a lot of water falling. Why did you want me to see ... Wait, got it! - He changes to blue, creates a water blade, jumps into the Space Beast and when he slash him, he deflects - Wow, he's fast! Ryo: I don't think he's that fast. Omega: The hell did you mean? - He sees another monster like the other - Did he just make a duplicate? Ryo: Yep, he did. Omega: Hey, this is cheating! - He slash the monster from the right. - Did I get him? - What he has slash disappears in a black smoke. Ryo: Nope, you didn't. What the hell is that?! Omega: What? - He sees several duplicates of the monster - Are you kidding me!? Ryo: He's just a coward, making duplicates to get away! Omega: How do we know which one is the real one? Ryo: Hey is that black beam? Omega: What black beam? - He sees a black beam falling toward the duplicates and destroys them, revealing the true one - What the hell was that? Ryo: Better question: What's that black thing flying in our direction? A black being appears in front of them and it turns out to be Griffon. Griffon: Are you seriously losing to a monster like that? Omega: S-Sorry sir! Ryo: Who is he? Omega: He's Ultraman Griffon, my superior. Sir, what are you doing here? - His Color Time Starts to blink. Griffon: Why is your Color Time blinking? And where is the monster? Omega: Wait what? - He sees that the monster has escaped. Ryo: Dammit! He escaped. Griffon: We need to talk. Omega: But can we talk near the sun? Griffon: Why? Omega: I need to recharge my Color Time and the sun is the only thing nearby to use. Griffon: Fine. Chapter 3 The two fly off the planet and start talking not so close to the sun. Omega's Color Time is recharged. Omega: What do you want to talk sir? Griffon: I came here because I was wondering if you caused any destruction or anything bad, like letting that monster escape! Ryo: Technically, you let him escape. Omega: Hey, do not talk about him like that! Griffon: Who are you talking to? Omega: M-My host sir! And that was not some kind of monster, it was a Space Beast. Griffon: A Space what? Omega: Creatures that were created for the purpose of feeding off the fear of life forms, but were defeated by the legendary Nexus! Griffon: Who? Ryo: Wow dude, you ask to many questions. Omega: You're kind of misinformed, sir. Griffon: Shut up. From what I saw you did not cause any destruction, you can go back, but I'll keep an eye on you. Omega: Yes sir! - He flies back to earth. Meanwhile, a black silhouette on the moon is watching everything. ???: Everything according to plan. His eyes glow blue. Chapter 4 Ryo walks home, but it is all soaked, picks up a towel and starts to dry himself. Omega: You know I have fire powers right? Ryo: And? - He burns fast and gets all dry - Thanks dude. Omega: No problem. Ryo: Hey i've been wondering, who is Nexus? Omega: Ultraman Nexus was a type of pre-evolution of Ultraman Noa, an ancient being who was said to come from a distant galaxy. The civilization of Baraji was attacked by Kaiju Antlar and Noa did not fight the monster, but rather gave to its habitats the blue rock of Baraji, which was used to protect them from Antlar. After that, they created a statue as a tribute to him and left the stone in it, in case the monster appear again. Ryo: But what all of this have to do with Nexus? Omega: Nexus was a very unique ultra, as he not only had one but rather several hosts and with the help of them, grew stronger and in the final fight against Zagi, he evolved into his true identity: Noa and defeated his copy. Unlike other hosts, those of Nexus were called Deunamists, who were called by this name because they had the desire to protect others and fight against the Space Beast, no matter the cost for themselves. Ryo: It seems that this Nexus is very important. How did you hear about him? Omega: I've been reading stories about him and I was impressed with him. I wish I could meet him someday. Ryo: One day man, one day. Look, I said I called that monster a coward, but was it my impression or he didn't want to fight? Omega: Not just your impression, I realized that too. It even seems that someone is forcing him to fight, but he can not and is making the duplicates so he can not fight. I even feel sorry for him. Ryo: I have a feeling that someone is forcing him to do that. Omega: We will need to find out who is doing this and I feel that whoever is doing this is not human. But first, I must take a nap, for I am very tired - He sleeps. Ryo: You did not even spend so much energy on the fight man! Whatever, i need to rest too - He falls into his bed and sleeps. Chapter 5 Meanwhile, Hiroto is walking while holding roses. Hiroto: This may sound like cliche, but it is the best way to get Reimi's heart - As he walks, he sees a woman being robbed - If Ryo can be a hero, I can too - He throws the roses away and runs to the woman - Hey, you! Leave her alone! Thief: Get out of here or i'll shot you! Hiroto: If it's to save her, I do not care! Run! - The woman runs away. Thief: You little...! - He shoots and the bullet hits Hiroto, but not at a vital point. After this he runs with fear and Hiroto falls to the ground. Hiroto: Sorry Reimi, looks like i'll never be your boyfriend. Why is a black sphere flying in my direction? Chapter 6 Ryo and Omega feels another earthquake and come to the Space Beast in the city. Ryo: Let's go! - He rushes to the city, summoned the Omega Brace and pass his hand over it - Omega! - Omega appears. Omega: So what's the plan? Ryo: We need to find out if he really wants to fight us and if he does not want to, it means he's good. Omega: Good idea. Hey Space Beast! - The Space Beast turns around and sees Omega - Look, we just want to know if you want to - He breathe flames on Omega - Fight! - Omega dodge from the flames. Ryo: Why did you dodge? You have FIRE POWERS!! Omega: To be honest, i have no idea why i dodge. Ryo: You're a moron. Omega: I'm not! Griffon: No, you ARE a moron - Griffon lands on the side of Omega - What's the deal? Omega: Sir, this Space Beast is attacking us and we need to find a way to defeat it! Griffon: It's so obvious that you need to defeat it. Omega: But sir, we get the feeling he does not want to fight. Griffon: How are you sure? Omega: In our first fight against him, he kept making duplicates so he would not fight us. Griffon: Do you think he's being forced to fight you? Omega: Yes sir! Griffon: That's the stupidest thing i ever heard! Now you're going to tell me there is a have a "Mastermind" Behind all of this. ???: But you're right. Omega: Who said that? Ryo: Omega, look at that thing in the sky! Omega: What thing? - He sees a being floating in the sky - What is that? Griffon: An Alien Mefilas. Omega: Alien Mefilas? What is a being of his kind doing here? Mefilas: Finally we meet, Omega and Griffon. Galberos, attack! Galberos attacks Omega on the back with an onslaught, which causes him to fall into a building. Ryo: You okay? Omega: My back hurts. Griffon: Hey Mefilas, what are you doing in this planet? Mefilas: My master asked me to be able to test them in a fight. That's why I sent Galberos, to test your strength, especially you Omega. Omega: Why me? Mefilas: My master saw that you have the potential to become very powerful. Griffon: Do you think this guy here can be more powerful than me? I'll show you that I'm more powerful than him - Griffon flies to Mefilas and tries to punch him, but he deflects and electrocutes him - No way! - He gets rid of the electricity and uppercut him. Mefilas: Impressive. Kill them Galberos, or else - He shows the Galberos wife and his two sons trapped in an iron cage. Omega: We we're right! He's forcing him to fight! Griffon: You're a monster, threatening his family to force him to fight. Mefilas: Now then - He makes the cage disappear - Kill them! Omega: Galberos, you don't have to do this! I'll defeat that monster and free your family. Mefilas: You think you can defeat me? Griffon: Not him, us. Let's do it Omega. Omega: Yes sir! Chapter 7 The two attack Mephilas with a double punch, but he holds his fists and kicks them. Omega shifts to green, revolves around him and shoots sharp winds at him. Griffon steps forward and turns into a black Griffon. Griffon: Griffon Attack! - Omega leaps up and Griffon attacks him with a double cut with his claws - Let's burn him! Omega: Yeah! The two turn to red and their arms go into flames. Omega and Griffon: Double Flame Blast! - Omega shoots the Omega Ray, Griffon Shoots the Dragon Breath, the flames combine and reach Mefilas, which begins to burn. Omega: Why isn't he screaming? - Their Color Time will start blinking. Griffon: Because of that. Omega: What? Mefilas: Your Color Time - The flames disappear - I was wanting to spend the time of your Color Time to be able to defeat you, but that's enough. You have won, here is your prize - He takes the cage and frees the Galberos family - That we met another day - He flies off the planet. Omega: Did, did we won? Griffon: Yeah, i think. And the best part is that, the Space Beast is reunited with his family. The children run towards Omega and hugs his legs. Omega: Cute. We managed to save your family, I hope they do not get in trouble. The children return to their parents and fly off the planet. After that Omega and Griffon return to be Ryo and Hiroto. Epilogue Ryo: Hiroto?! You're the host of Griffon? Hiroto: I know it's crazy, but i can explain. When I thought I was going to die, a black ball flew towards me and then I appeared inside and saw Griffon. Hiroto: Who are you? Griffon: I am Ultraman Griffon and i saved you. Hiroto: Thanks man. So are you going to revive me? Griffon: Well it's the only way I can survive on this planet. If Omega gets a host, I get it too. Hiroto: Dude you don't like Omega. Griffon: It's not that I don't like him, he's just a rookie! Hiroto: Dude, calm down! Griffon: Sorry. I'm just gonna give you this - He gives a black Spark Lens to him - Now just push the button and shout my name. Hiroto: All right - He presses the Spark Lens - Griffon button! A black background appears with purple griffons flying and Griffon rises. Hiroto: And that's how i become a Ultraman. Ryo: Cool. Wanna tell this to Reimi? Hiroto: Ok. The two walk to Reimi's house as they talk. Meanwhile, Mephilas appears walking on a rock as he kneels to a black silhouette. ???: How was my servant? Mefilas: They defeated me, but I could see how they fight. I think in a few days they will be ready, especially Omega. ???: Good. This are getting interesting - His eyes glow red. Omega's Kaiju Database Ryo and Omega: Welcome to Omega's Kaiju Database! Ryo: And here's the Ultra of today: Omega: Ultraman Nexus! * Weight: 40.000 Tons. * Height: 49 Meters. * Special Attack: Cross-Ray Schtrom. Ryo: The devolution of Noa which is known to have more than several hosts called Deunamists. He is also the evolution of The Next, which is known for defeating the first Space Beast: The One. Omega: I wonder if Nexus hosts are afraid to fight a Space Beast. Ryo: Even though some of them are someone who is almost afraid of nothing, I doubt they are not afraid of these things. Omega: I guess you're right. Also here's the Kaiju of today: Ryo: Dark Galberos! * Weight: 52 Meters. * Height: 39.000 Tons. Omega: A black version of Galberos that has the ability to make duplicates. Ryo: I'm happy to hear that his family is safe. I'm also surprised that Kaijus can have families. Omega: Kaijus can do extraordinary things. Ryo: Guess you're right. Well that's it for today. See you guys next time! Omega: Bye! Category:Ultraman Omega Episodes Category:Felipexbox2 Category:Fan Episodes